Perfect love and perfect trust
by LadyMelieka
Summary: A one shot about L and Matsuda's relationship. Slash warning


_Howdy! I am pleased to announce that now has a fic in the Matsuda/L category. Yaay! One of my favourites. I actually wrote this for a challenge from my friend Katie. The challenge was a fic in an anime of my choice containing the words charade, reconcile and drowsy. We originally started out with a week to write it in, but I churned it out in three hours. I have added a few things while typing it out, and I think it makes more sense now, and flows a little better. Still short and sweet, I tried as hard as I could but couldn't make it longer. Grr. Still, it's long enough, and it's finished. That's great, lol._

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Death Note, but if I did... Matsuda would be very traumatised. I can tell you that:)_

_Read, Review, I don't own, Please don't sue?_

"You may all retire for the night. Mr. Matsuda has kindly volunteered to assist me, and there is very little reason for you all to sit here and continue this charade of work."

L turned his back on the men in the room, having said his piece. The men glanced at each other nervously, then filed silently out of the room. Light was the last to leave, and he cast a suspicious glance at Matsuda on his way out, who blushed under the scruitiny.

When the teenager was gone, Matsuda looked over at L. "Do you think he suspects, Ryuzaki?" he asked nervously, and L turned to him.

"Light? No. Light Yagami is much too level headed. He would never suspect either of us having these kind of inclinations." L touched a fingertip to Matsuda's cheek. "He also could never reconcile himself to the idea that you could hide something of this magnitude." When Matsuda pouted at him, L's face softened just a trifle. "He underestimates you, my love."

Matsuda giggled and blushed fiercely as he always did when L used pet names and endearments. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss ot L's pale cheek. "I love you too, Ryuzaki," he murmured, unaware of just how much L's heart ached every time Matsuda uttered those words. No matter how much he wished he was able to share his real name with his lover, it was simply not in his nature to reveal so much of himself. He knew Matsuda understood, and would never push him, but that didn't change the way he was. Unless he was sure of Matsuda's faithfulness, he would never be able to tell him. There would always be the thought in the back of his mind that his lover would spill the information. No matter how much he would wish to avoid it, if he and Matsuda did not stay together, the young man would want to tell someone the information. He sighed, and drew Matsuda in for a tender kiss. The older detective responded eagerly.

Light was stewing. They had hidden it well, but he knew that there was something happening between L and Matsuda. It wasn't fair. He'd waited so long to have Matsuda and now he was unofficially off limits! Well, he thought, it was unofficial after all... he smiled wickedly.

"Mr. Matsuda? May I talk to you for a minute?" Light smirked internally at the surprised look on Matusda's face. Catching him alone had been the easiest thing in the world. "Yes, of course, Light. What can I do for you?"

Light ushered Matsuda into a small room off the hallway they'd been standing in. He closed and locked the door before turning to face the shocked man. Before Matsuda could so much as open his mouth to query Light's strange actions, the teenager was across the room, melding their mouths together.

Matsuda's body stiffened in shock, and Light slid his hands into thick black hair, tugging him closer. It was Light's blissful moan which snapped Matsuda out of his stupor, his hands shot up to Light's shoulders, trying to pull him away. He let out a frustrated little groan when Light didn't so much as flinch, and decided to resort to drastic measures.

Unbeknownst to him, help was already on it's way.

L was not above bugging his lover to ensure his safety. The man was so silly and thoughtless, L believed himself justified in watching out for him. Therefore he knew the instant Matsuda was in trouble. He abandoned his computer, dashing down hallway after hallway. He was intensely gratified to smash down the door to the office Light had locked them into, in time to see Matsuda knee the teen sharply in the groin.

"Mr. Matsuda," he said admiringly, and the man blushed fiercely. "Ryuzaki!" he exclaimed. "I... uh, Light, well, he touched me..." he trailed off, but L was still impressed. "I know Matsuda. I knew the instant you were in trouble, but I am glad to see you handled the situation perfectly well on your own." He glanced down at Light, groaning and cupping himself on the floor.

"Mr. Yagami. I could punish you myself, but I think what you need most is a reminder of your manners. I will ask your father to give you a lesson."

Matsuda giggled at the appropriate punishment, and crossed the room to losely embrace his lover. "I love you," he whispered, eyes glittering.  
L knew exactly what this meant, and he discreetly paged Watar to make his excuses, then he linked arms with Matsuda and led them to the man's bedroom.

Matsuda was soon moaning eagerly as L's mouth took in his erection.. They were lovers, even if they hadn't fully made love yet. L was such an intensely private person, it would take time for him to become comfortable with the concept of such an intimate act. Matsuda didn't care though. L gave the most amazing head, and always seemed so surprised that Matsuda took pleasure from giving L pleasure. It was almost like the first time every time they did it. Matsuda's voice cracked as he came. Gasping for breath as he recovered, he reached down and put his hand on L's hardness. L stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Matsuda," he breathed. Matsuda smiled and kissed him deeply, even as he started to stroke.

Later, they lay spooned together, L behind a drowsy Matsuda, pressed tightly against his back.

"I love you Ryuzaki," Matsuda murmured sleepily, almost missing the word L spoke in a near whisper.

"Hm? What was that, Ryuzaki?"

L shifted nervously

"I said Lawliet. It's my real name."

Matsuda froze, then slowly turned to face his lover. "You... you're trusting me with your real name?" he asked incredulously, and L gifted him with a short nod, unprepared for a sobbing Matsuda to fling his arms around L's slight body.

He patted the young man's back, somewhat awkwardly. "Please don't cry, Matsuda, I didn't mean to upset you."

Matsuda pulled back, to stare at L "Upset me?" He breathed, "you could never! I'm just so... happy, you trust me enough to tell me something this important. You know I'd never ask-"

L was nodding. "Yes, my love. That's exactly why I trust you. Because you would never ask- never even think to ask. And you would never betray me with the information."

Matsuda's eyes were glistening suspiciously again, but he ignored it in favour of pulling the man in for another kiss. "I love you, Touta Matsuda," he whispered, and was rewarded with a shy, "and I love you, Lawliet."

The End


End file.
